Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG1 II
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. Sam, MiniJack, and the Outer Senshi must go to the Pegasus Galaxy to stop the Wraith. What they don't know is something more sinister awaits them... T for safety. Read BSSM SG1 I first before reading this.
1. Call For Help! Starlights in Trouble!

I'm ba-ack!

:blinks as everyone runs: Um...with a continuation of _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1!_

:everyone comes running back:

Knew that'd get you guys back. Now, I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be and all that, but it probably won't be quite as long as the first part. BUT! There is a third part.

Elphie Muse: You have a habit of doing series, don't you?

I guess I do...hehe...the readers don't seem to care though.

Elphie Muse: True.

Now, just to warn you, there is going to be a major twist at the end of this fic and it will stop there, **_BUT!_** it will carry over into the third part of the series and be resolved/dealt withthere, so don't maim me when you get to the last chapter, all right? All right.

So without further ado, I give you the first chapter!

:whispers:Did you know that I don't own the things you recognize in this fic? They actually belong to their respective owners...why can't I be a respective owner?

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! If you did not read the first part of this story, go read that first otherwise you shall be thoroughly confuzzled _**and**_ confused. The first story is called _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1._

* * *

Sam stood on the bridge of the _Odyssey_, arms folded over her chest. Her eyes were glued to the massive Stargate floating out in space. Barely a week had passed since her battle with Ja'aku as her alternate identity, Sailor Phoenix. She was still scarred from that battle, and always would be. The crisscross lines from the whip were still tender and the burn on the left side of her face had healed slightly, but there was a discoloration to her skin along with several ridges. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned.

The clone of Jack O'Neill looked at her, understanding in his eyes. Like Sam, he had an alternate identity known as Apollo. "Any ideas?" he asked softly. No one aboard the spacecraft knew who Sam and Jack really were.

"Nothing yet," Sam admitted reluctantly. "At least, nothing I can do in front of them," she amended with a nod to everyone else.

"You can breathe out in space?" Jack asked in a stunned voice.

Sam smiled faintly. "Yeah. Comes with the spirits."

"Of course you can," he muttered, but a grin was on his face.

Sam bit her lip absently as she thought of an idea. A grin formed on her face. "Now there's an idea."

"What?" Jack asked.

"How long would it take to put an iris over that thing?" Sam asked.

"What?" the ship commander asked.

"An iris. Like the one on Earth. If we can put shield generators close enough and activate them, it will act just like an iris and stop any matter from reforming," Sam explained excitedly.

"Hail the Asgard vessel now!" the Colonel barked at a comms officer.

"You think it'll work?" Jack asked.

"It should," Sam said.

"_A most ingenious plan Colonel. We're setting the shield generators in place now_," an Asgard voice said over the radio.

"Too late!" Jack exclaimed as the Super Gate sprang to life.

"It can still work. Keep placing the shields in place!" Sam said. Everyone on the bridge watched as a ship came through.

"_Shields activated_," the Asgard said. Everyone on the ships watched as a massive shield formed over the Super Gate. Ripples began extending out over the shield, indicating something was impacting them.

"Focus all fire on the enemy ship," the Colonel ordered. Bolts of energy flew from the assembled ships and struck the Ori vessel with little affect. "Any more ideas Colonel?" he asked Sam.

Sam had her eyes closed, her breathing even and controlled. _By the power of the spirits who have been harmed by the Ori, not just in this galaxy but in their home galaxy, please grant me the power to give your souls justice_, Sam thought.

Sam felt the familiar sensation of her connection with the spirits strengthen. With her eyes still closed she formed a massive energy ball in front of the _Odyssey_. It slowly grew bigger as Sam fed energy into it.

"Sir…" one of the bridge personnel said.

"What the hell is that?" Cameron asked as he, Daniel, and Vala came to the bridge. They stopped and stared at the energy ball.

"Well it looks like a big ball," Vala grinned, winking at Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes, ignoring Vala's humor. "Shouldn't we get away from it?" he asked instead.

"Evasive maneuvers!" the Colonel barked.

"It's no good sir," the helmswoman said. "The sphere is staying with us."

"Sam…" Jack whispered.

Sam opened her eyes, a faint white sheen over her irises. "Go," she whispered. The energy sphere flew at the Ori vessel.

"Sir! The sphere impacted the Ori ship! It's…it's breaking up!" a sergeant exclaimed happily.

"Where the heck did that sphere come from?" the Colonel wondered.

Sam blinked, her eyes returning to normal. "The Ancients maybe?" she asked with a shrug.

"Maybe," Daniel said, he and the other three having an inkling of what really happened. "What are we going to do about the Super Gate though?"

"Until we figure out a way to destroy it, we keep the shields up with several ships in constant orbit," the Colonel said.

Sam nodded and headed off of the bridge. Jack and the others followed her. "So the energy thing was you, right?" Cameron asked.

The blonde grinned. "Maybe." They continued walking down the corridors, passing celebrating crewmembers. They entered a deserted hall and it happened.

Sam stumbled to a halt, one hand holding the wall for support. She dropped to her knees, her face contorted in pain. She let out a gasp as a voice rang through her head.

_Help us! Please! Before all is lost!_

"Sam! You all right?" Jack asked.

Images flashed through her head of white haired, pale skinned people draining the life from humans. Three people in black sailor outfits were fighting for their lives against the pale skin people. _Help us! Please! Before all is lost!_

Sam rose shakily to her feet, the images fading to the back of her mind but not disappearing. "I'm fine," she told them, waving away their help. She looked out a nearby window. _But those people aren't…who are they?_

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

Sam dumped her bags in the front hallway of her Japanese mansion and smiled, glad to be back home. "Look who's back," a voice said.

Sam grinned as a blonde came over and gave her a hug. "Long time no see Haruka," she said. Three other women walked into the hallway as Jack shut the door.

"How'd it go?" Michiru asked.

"Well, we have a defense against any ships from coming through," Jack said.

"Which gives SG-1 time to find that weapon Merlin made," Sam added.

"You're not on SG-1 anymore?" Setsuna asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. I'm needed somewhere else. I could feel it on the _Odyssey_. Images flashed through my eyes of the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy. And there were three people in trouble. They wore sailor suits like a Senshi, but they were black," Sam said.

"The Starlights!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"You know them?" Jack demanded.

Haruka nodded. "They came here about a year or so ago looking for their princess. We helped them out and haven't heard from them since."

"So are you going to go to this Pegasus Galaxy?" Michiru asked.

"I have to," Sam said. "I have to help them against the Wraith."

"It really isn't our problem," Haruka began.

"Yes it is," Jack cut in.

"If the Wraith take control of Atlantis, they'll have access to our galaxy," Sam said. "Which means they can come through the Stargate here on Earth."

"Haruka, we should help them. I mean, they helped us with Galaxia," Michiru said. "We owe them."

"Should we tell the others?" Hotaru asked. "They should know in case something should happen if we go."

Haruka folded her arms. "Yeah. It's not too big of a deal if we go, but if they go, their families could notice."

"So you four are coming then?" Sam asked.

Haruka grinned. "Yeah. Someone's gotta watch your guys' back."

"The problem now is, how do we get to the Pegasus Galaxy?" Michiru asked. "The only way there is through the Stargate in the SGC."

"Not necessarily," Sam said.

* * *

So? You guys like so far? I got two other chapters written thus far and more are on the way. So be a kind person and click the little button that says review. If you do, you get a shiny shiny spork!

Elphie Muse: Not the spork thing again!

Do you have a bias against sporks? They may not be a spoon or a fork, but they have feelings too!

Elphie Muse: ...um...they're inanimate objects...

Spork: We'll show you inanimate! Spork force! Attack!

:Horde of sporks chase Elphie Muse:

Hee hee hee...hurray for getting enough sleep...and Mountain Dew...gotta have Mountain Dew...

Elphie Muse: Help meeeeeee!


	2. Departure for Pegasus Galaxy!

Here be today's update! I hope you guys like it.

Elphie Muse: Will you get these dang sporks to stop chasing me?

There are no sporks...

Sporks: There are no sporks?

:Sporks fall to ground bent and twisted:

Elphie Muse: Phew...safe...

Not from my insanity!

Elphie Muse:Blinks: erm...this is true...

Yup. Now go read readers! For I own nothing in this fic! Wait...that's not a happy thing...

* * *

"Sam, I don't think they'll let us aboard the _Daedalus_ just to go to Atlantis. I think someone might put two and two together to figure out who we are if five Senshi and a knight show up," Jack said. 

"I know. But who said we'd be taking the _Daedalus_?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"I'll show you," Sam said. She closed her eyes and focused. Within several moments they were in a frozen, barren landscape.

"Sam, is this by chance Antarctica?" Jack asked, shivering slightly.

"Yeah."

"Why are we here?" Haruka asked.

"We're here because our ride to the Pegasus Galaxy is here," Sam said.

"Uh Carter? There's nothing here but snow, ice, and guess what? More snow!" Jack exclaimed, his teeth beginning to chatter.

"That and this was an Ancient outpost," Sam said. She walked forward a few paces and stopped. She looked around then smiled. "Here we go…" she murmured and reached her hand out. It impacted something invisible. A door to her left grated open, revealing a large cargo bay.

"A…ship?" Jack asked. "An…Alteran ship?"

"Yup," Sam grinned. She walked up the ramp and into the ship, the others following. Lights flickered to life as they progressed down the length of the ship.

"This looks like a warship or something," Hotaru said, looking at the small fighters that lined the hanger.

"Might've been," Haruka agreed.

"Can this fly though?" Setsuna asked.

"It should," Sam said.

"Sam, does the SGC know about this ship?" Jack asked.

"No," the blonde said. "I found…remembered actually," she amended, "where it was when I awakened as Phoenix."

"How fast will this get us there?" Haruka asked.

"Um…a week maybe? I've made a few modifications to the engines to get more power from them," Sam answered.

"Why can't you just teleport us there?" Hotaru queried.

"I don't know if I can or not," Sam admitted. "It might require more power than I have. But I'd rather not risk it."

"So when do we leave?" Michiru asked.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

"The Starlights are in trouble?" Makoto asked the next day at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Seems that way," Jack said.

"Then we need to go now!" Usagi exclaimed.

"No," Sam said.

"Why not?" Rei demanded, arms folded over her priestess outfit.

"Because if we can't stop these Wraith things, then chances are they'll get here," Setsuna said. "So someone needs to be here to defend this galaxy."

"But if we work together, we will stop them in their home galaxy," Minako said.

"It makes sense," Ami added.

"No," Michiru said firmly.

"This is our job," Haruka said. "We stop threats from entering this galaxy."

"But…" Usagi began.

"You guys are needed here," Sam said. "You have families that need you and we don't know how long we'll be gone. It could be days, weeks, months…"

"Maybe years," Jack added.

Usagi looked a little hurt, but understood their reasoning. "All right," she finally said. "Just make sure you come back."

"Can we at least see you guys off?" Makoto asked.

"I don't see why not," Haruka said.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

Two days later the Senshi were huddled inside warm down jackets. "That is a big ship," Ami said. "I'd love to see how it works."

Sam grinned. "When we get back I'll show you."

"Deal," Ami said.

"We're all set," Jack said. The others nodded and said their goodbyes to the Inner Senshi and Mamoru. Once done, they boarded the ship and closed the hanger bay doors. The six went up to the bridge and Sam hit several buttons.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Teleporting them back to the Hikawa Shrine," Sam answered. The ship began rumbling and slowly rose into the air.

"All systems are go," Jack said as they entered the atmosphere.

"Engage," Sam said.

"Hey! I wanted to say that," Jack grumbled as Sam smirked at him. The four Outer Senshi shook their heads as the ship rocketed into hyperspace.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

Sam sat in the dining area of the ship, knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her legs. She stared at the streaks of the stars, not even aware of someone behind her till their hand touched her shoulder. Sam jumped and glared at the intruder.

"Jumpy?" Haruka chuckled, settling down into the seat next to Sam. She set a mug of hot coffee on the table. She crossed her legs and draped an arm over the back of the chair while the other hand was wrapped around the mug.

The smell of the coffee assaulted Sam's nose, but she ignored it. They were three, almost four, days into their trip and Sam was slightly uneasy. Haruka sipped at her coffee, eyeing Sam closely.

"You all right?" the Outer Senshi asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine, but I just…I have this feeling of something bad about to happen. And I haven't sensed anything unusual, but it's there."

Haruka set the cup down and looked out the window. "I know what you mean. It's almost like the calm before the storm."

Sam let out a slow breath, not at all cold even though she wore a loose tank top and flannel pants. "Care for a spar?" Sam asked after several moments of silence.

Haruka grinned. "Sure." The two blondes got up and walked down to a large room that they had designated the gym. Sam pulled a shirt over her tank top and waited as Haruka pulled her shoes off. They faced each other and began their sparring match, slowly warming up. Sweat soon formed on their faces as they increased the speed and intensity of their fight.

Sam blocked a right jab from Haruka and brought her left knee up. Haruka twisted free at the last second and flipped Sam over. The former Air Force officer rolled to her feet and grinned. Haruka returned the smile and charged in.

Sam went to block the punch when images swam in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened as images flashed through her head of white haired, pale skinned people draining the life from humans. Three people in black sailor outfits were fighting for their lives against the pale skin people. _Help us! Please! Before all is lost!_ One of the pale skinned figures turned and grinned wickedly. Its taloned hand slashed down, black mist swarming overSam. Sam screamed, falling to the ground.

"Sam!" Haruka exclaimed.

Sam blinked, frowning as she realized she was lying on the floor. "Haruka?"

"You all right?" the Outer Senshi asked. "It looked like you were about to block my punch and then you suddenly screamed and fell to the ground."

Sam sat up, holding the bridge of her nose with her right hand. "I'm fine."

"Was it another vision?" Haruka asked.

Sam nodded. "It was more intense than the one I had on the _Odyssey_," she added.

"What does that mean?" Haruka inquired.

"Things are getting worse in the Pegasus Galaxy," Sam murmured.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

"Have you guys seen Sam?" Jack asked two days later.

Setsuna shook her head. "I haven't seen her come to think of it."

"We did some sparring a few days ago, but that was the last time I saw her," Haruka said. She bit down and chewed a large piece of apple.

"Did she seem all right?" Michiru asked.

"She has been distant lately," Hotaru added.

"She had another vision, but that's been it," Haruka said after swallowing the apple piece. "I think she might have gone down to the engine room or something."

"I did go there," Sam said, wiping greasy hands on a rag. "I needed to clear my head and…"

"Working with your doohickeys does that," Jack chuckled.

Sam threw the rag in his face. "Actually, I was looking at those fighters in the hanger. They are advanced, but they're a lot like the 302s."

"So we could fly them if need be?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Controls look the same at least. I'd need to study them more but for the moment they look flyable."

An alarm began beeping. "What's that?" Hotaru asked.

"We're here," Sam said. She ran up to the bridge, the others following.

"Where to now?" Setsuna asked.

"This is strange," Michiru murmured.

"What is?" Haruka asked.

"There are strange energy readings on this planet here," Michiru said.

"Seems worth checking out," Sam said. She tapped a few buttons on the main console and the ship changed directions. _I'm here spirits. I'm here…_

* * *

They've arrived! But what lies in store for our heroes? Stay tuned to find out! 

Elphie Muse: How many times must I tell you, you can't tune into a computer! It can only go on, off, or on standby!

You're point?

Elphie Muse: ...I give up...

Victory is mine!

Stewie (of _Family Guy_): Did I not tell you for every line you said of mine I would kill you?

She said it:Points to Elphie Muse; Stewie begins chasing said muse:

Elphie Muse: Review to save me! Please!


	3. Starlights in Trouble! Help Arrives!

So here is today's chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Elphie Muse: If they don't...get the Spork Force to chase them.

Hmm...good idea...

Elphie Muse: I get those a lot.

So she says...

Elphie Muse: Hey! I'm warning you...

Warning me? What for?

Elphie Muse: I...have no idea...voices really can't do much...

Victory is...:Sees Stewie:...um...I win!

Not mine, probably never will be, let me sulk in peace.

Okay, for those unfamiliar with the final season/characters of Sailor Moon,I'll give a brief history thing:

A super-powered villain comes and begins to steal people's Star Seeds (Only Sailor Senshi have real ones though).Three new Senshi arrive (Sailor Stars Fighter, Healer, and Maker) and are looking for their princess. Those three Senshi and the Senshi of this solar system team up and eventually stop the enemy, returning said enemy to good. The Starlights (Fighter, Healer, and Maker) find their princess and return back to their own galaxy (solar system actually, but for the purposes of this story, they're from another galaxy. For avid _BSSM Stars_ fans, just go with it), and everyone lives happily ever after.

Now, here's a bit on the three new characters for this story:

Sailor Star Fighter (aka Kou Seiya): A bit like Usagi/Sailor Moon, kind of carefree and such. As Seiya, was part of the Three Lights. He also had some interest in Usagi and there are a few fanfics where Usagi is with Seiya and not Mamoru.

Sailor Star Healer (aka Kou Yaten): More serious than Seiya. As Yaten, part of the Three Lights.

Sailor Star Maker (aka Kou Taiki): The smart one of the three. As Taiki, part of the Three Lights. Also has a very strange attack as Maker (Star Gentle Uterus...I didn't make it up, but when you think about it, the attack makes sense. Maker--uterus...yeah...).

I'd also like to say that, even though it wasn't intended (they were suppose to be girls disguised as guys but the producers changed that much to the dismay and anger of the author), the Three Lights are guys who transform into girls when they activate their Sailor Powers. Weird I know. And all three Starlights in their civilian forms have the same first name, Kou. It's their last names that are different. Just a random bit of knowledge for you guys. Now on with the fic.

* * *

Sam looked around the forested planet. "It's too bad we couldn't get a lock on those readings," Haruka said. 

"We should split up," Jack suggested. "In pairs. We don't really know what's out here," he added as an afterthought.

"We should probably transform as well," Michiru said.

"Agreed," the others said.

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Light Armor! Tao Chi!"

"Phoenix Spirit Power! Make UP!" Phoenix looked at the others. "Apollo and I will go together."

"All right. Then Saturn will go with Pluto and Uranus will go with me," Neptune decided. "Let's go."

"Stay in contact," Uranus advised. They nodded and ran in different directions.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

Sailor Star Fighter glared angrily at the Wraith, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. Her black hair was becoming plastered to her head and she was tiring quickly. "We leave for barely a year and when we get back, these guys have all woken up," she growled, rising to her feet.

"We knew this day would come," Sailor Star Maker said.

"But not so soon," Sailor Star Healer countered.

"It doesn't matter," Fighter said. "We have to try and fight these guys."

"Agreed," the other two Starlights said.

"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter yelled.

The Wraith easily dodged the attack. "Pathetic! How you were able to stop my brethren whilewe slept is unbelievable!" he laughed. "Shindeiru kumo!" (Lifeless Cloud)

The three Starlights leapt clear of a large black cloud that flew from the Wraith's hands. They watched in disbelief as the black cloud deadened the plants. "Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker cried.

The Wraith knocked the attack aside. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer shouted. The attack was also deflected.

"This is bad," Fighter said.

"Time for you three to die," the Wraith laughed.

"Phoenix Flame Strike!"

A line of fire flared up and struck the Wraith. He screamed in pain and vanished in a burst of fire. The Starlights turned, eyes wide. "Who are you?" Maker demanded.

"My brother was not alone!" a voice yelled.

The Starlights whirled around as another Wraith leapt high into the air from a tree. "Damn…" Fighter growled.

"Taiyo no Ryu!" A large, golden dragon appeared and struck the Wraith, burning him to ashes. (Dragon of the Sun)

"What…" Healer began.

Two figures came into view. One wore baggy dark red, nearly black clothes, the same colored cape draped over the left shoulder. The face was hidden beneath a mask of the same color. A gloved hand was sliding a sword into sheath over the right shoulder. The second figure wore pure white armor, the face obscured by silver bands of the helmet. A long sword rested in his hands, the blade of the sword was three feet in length and had a small handhold two inches above the foot long hilt. A spike rested on the bottom of the hilt and several around the top of the hilt.

"Who are you?" Fighter demanded.

"Friends," the caped figure said.

"It doesn't matter who they are," an angry voice growled. "They're about to die!" Several dozen Wraith appeared from the shadows and surrounded the five warriors.

"Ready Phoenix?" the armored figure asked.

"As always Apollo," the caped figure said. The pair readied their swords, grins on their faces.

As the Wraith charged in, a voice rang out, "Hold it right there!"

"Who wishes to die as well?" the lead Wraith snarled.

"Guarded by Uranus, the planet of the skies...I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea...I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time...I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"Guarded by Saturn, the planet of destruction...I am the soldier of ruin, Sailor Saturn!"

"You…" Fighter said.

Uranus smiled. "You came to our galaxy to help with an enemy. It's time to return the favor."

"You think you can do better than they?" the lead Wraith scoffed.

"Shall we find out?" Neptune asked with a grin. "Submarine Reflection!" The attack struck several Wraith, vaporizing them instantly.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto yelled.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Several Wraith died immediately from the attacks.

"What kept you?" Phoenix asked.

"So ungrateful," Neptune said with a smile.

"There's too many!" Saturn exclaimed.

"Not for long," Phoenix said. Her sword began glowing white with energy. "Spirit Flame Slash!" The white energy arced out and sliced through the Wraith, killing them all. Phoenix expertly spun her sword and sheathed it. "That's better," she said.

The Starlights straightened, relaxing slightly. "Thanks for the help, but why are you four here? And who are those two?" Maker asked.

"We found out about the Wraith," Pluto began.

"If they take the city of Atlantis, then our galaxy is in trouble," Saturn picked up.

"So you came to help us?" Healer asked.

Uranus nodded. "As for those two, the guy is Apollo. The other one is Sailor Phoenix," she said.

The Starlights' eyes widened. "Sa…Sailor…Phoenix?" they sputtered in shock.

"I think they know you," Neptune said.

"Not surprising," Phoenix said. "One of the first Phoenixes was from this galaxy, so it stands to reason that there should be legends about her."

Fighter looked at Saturn. "What did you mean when you said 'if Atlantis falls'? The city is still sunk on some planet."

"Not exactly," Phoenix said. "In any case, we're on our way there. I'll explain more on the ship."

"All right," Healer agreed, the other two nodding. The warriors made their way back to the Ancient battleship.

"It's one of the old ships…" Maker breathed.

"Where did you find it?" Healer asked.

"Antarctica," Apollo said. They boarded the ship and it rose into the sky.

"Now explain about this whole Atlantis thing," Fighter ordered.

"About a year, year and a half ago, an expedition was sent from Earth to the Pegasus Galaxy, this galaxy," Phoenix began.

"From Earth? It would have taken them centuries to cross the gap between galaxies," Maker interrupted.

"Not with the Stargate," Apollo said.

"Stargate?" Fighter repeated.

"Giant rings on planets that the Ancients made for interstellar travel without a ship," Phoenix explained.

"The Ring of the Ancestors," Healer figured.

Phoenix nodded. "The address to the planet Atlantis was on was found and gated to. When the expedition got there, the city rose from the depths because of the lack of power to sustain the shields. And the Wraith know about it. Or rather, they did. As far as I know, the Wraith believe Atlantis was destroyed several months ago."

"But it was just a trick," Apollo said.

"And it was this expedition that caused the Wraith to awaken," Maker said in a dangerous tone.

"It doesn't matter," Fighter said. "We need to stop Dagnir from awakening."

"Dagnir?" Saturn asked.

"The declared ruler of all the Wraith," Healer explained.

"Right now, the Wraith are extremely territorial. They're fighting more amongst themselves than at others. But if Dagnir awakens…" Maker trailed off.

"He'll unite the Wraith," Uranus finished.

The Starlights nodded. "We need to find his prison and make sure it stays sealed," Maker said.

"So any ideas on where it is?" Phoenix asked.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

A well muscled Wraith paced around in a cramped room. He had been there for several hundred centuries and was ready to be released. "How much longer must I wait?" he snarled, slamming his fist into the stone.

A cruel voice laughed. "Be patient Dagnir. Soon you shall be free."

"Who are you?" Dagnir demanded.

"Someone in a position similar to yours. However, I can at least do something about yours," the voice said.

"How?" Dagnir demanded.

A crack appeared in the stone in front of the Wraith and burst open, revealing twilight. "That is how. Go and enjoy yourself. Atlantis has arisen once more for the taking, and the Wraith await your command."

Dagnir smiled, not caring who the voice belonged to. "All will be mine…"

* * *

First evil cliffie of the story! Go review and you shall get the next chapter! And for those who noticed (I didn't) I had one grammatical error in the A/N of the last chapter. It was suppose to be "Your point?" not "You're point?" But at least it wasn't in the story, right? 


	4. Darkness Inside

Another chapter! Things are getting darker too...

Elphie Muse: This story is kind of depressing...

I know. But no one worry. Everything will work out in the end.

Elphie Muse: You're an optimist.

Yup. And I don't own the recognizable stuff...

For those of you who've been reading/read the _Vampire Chronicles_ and have been awaiting an update, I hate to say it but I haven't been too inspired to continue with the next part of the series. I won't give up on it, but just be patient is all I ask.

Enough of my yammering. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"We can't keep stopping and helping all these planets," Haruka said a few days later. "We're wasting valuable time." 

"They need help Haruka," Sam said, shifting her gaze from the window to the other blonde. "That's what we do. It's what makes us the good guys."

"We found the planet!" Taiki exclaimed.

Sam leapt to her feet and ran to the bridge. She tapped a few buttons and her eyes narrowed. "Strange…the computer isn't picking up any life signs…"

"Now what?" Hotaru asked.

"We go down to investigate," Seiya said.

"I'll teleport you guys down," Sam said. "If this Dagnir did get out, he could find the ship and get off the planet."

"Good idea," Yaten agreed.

"I can stay," Jack offered. "They might need your help."

Sam arched a brow at him. "You think you can run this ship?"

"Good point," Jack conceded. "So shall we?" he asked the others. They nodded. "Light Armor! Tao Chi!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Make UP!"

Sam tapped a few buttons and the eight were teleported down to the planet. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Be careful guys," she said.

"It is you who should be careful," a voice said.

Sam bolted her feet, eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" she demanded.

A familiar figure stepped into view, a cruel smile on his face. "Forget me so soon my dear niece?" Ja'aku snarled.

"You can't be here! I killed you!" Sam said, panic in her voice.

Ja'aku smiled. "Technically…you are right," he said. "You sealed me away. But know that one day I will break free."

"Not while I'm around," Sam growled.

Ja'aku laughed. "My dear, who said you'd have any say in the matter?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Ja'aku chuckled. "You shall see soon enough my child. You cannot escape who you truly are." The image of Ja'aku faded away.

Sam frowned, shaken by the reappearance of her evil uncle. She felt something wet in her hand and looked down. Her fists had been clenched tightly enough to draw blood. She walked to a first aid kit and pulled out a gauze pad. She quickly wrapped her hand and let out a shaky breath. Before she could do more, there was a blinding flash of light. Sam collapsed to the ground, falling into darkness.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

"So there was nothing down there except a broken tomb," Jack said as he and the others walked onto the bridge. "Looks like we were too late."

"If we wouldn't have stopped to help so many people…" Haruka began.

"Sam!" Michiru exclaimed, rushing to the fallen blonde's side.

Haruka knelt down. "Can you hear us?"

Sam groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. "Guys…what are you doing back so soon?"

"We've been gone for two hours," Seiya said. "Dagnir was somehow able to break through his seal," he added.

Sam frowned. "Two hours? That…" she trailed off as she remembered what happened. Fear shimmered into her eyes.

"Feathermoon, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Sam eased herself down into a chair. "I…I saw him…" she murmured.

"Dagnir?" Taiki asked.

Sam shook her head. She looked at Jack and the Outer Senshi. "_He_ was on the bridge," she said.

"Imp…impossible!" Michiru exclaimed.

"You're sure?" Setsuna asked.

"He who?" Yaten demanded.

"Someone that could probably make Dagnir look like a saint," Jack said, his arm wrapped around Sam.

"That bad?" Taiki asked.

"Worse," Sam said.

"Did he say anything?" Hotaru asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not that I can remember. I know I sealed him away, but I fear the seal might be weakening."

"What can we do?" Seiya asked.

"You guys worry about Dagnir," Sam said.

"But…" Haruka began.

"No buts!" Sam yelled. Everyone stared at her in shock. Her cheeks colored faintly. "I'm sorry, but he's too strong for you guys."

"He was too strong for you too at first," Jack reminded her.

"I said no!" Sam snapped, slamming her fist through a console. She stormed off the bridge, the console still sparking.

Haruka stared after Sam, her face serious. "Something's wrong."

"She's never acted like this before," Michiru agreed.

Jack frowned. "She has once," he said softly. They stared at him in puzzlement. He looked at them and explained what had happened with Sam and Jolinar.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

_"You cannot escape who you truly are…" a cold voice said._

_Sam spun around and backed away from Ja'aku. "Leave me alone!"_

_"You can never escape us Samantha," a cold female voice said. Sam watched as Misuteru shimmered into view. "We are your past…"_

_"Present…" Anubis said as he came into view._

_"And future…" Ja'aku finished. Ja'aku reached out, his hand slowly turning to black mist. Sam tried to move but couldn't. She watched in horror as the mist crept closer and closer…_

"NO!" Sam screamed, bolting upright in her bed. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed aboard the Ancient ship. She buried her head in her hands. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

"You all right?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"I don't know," she admitted, looking up at him. "There's a darkness inside of me…I…I can feel it…" she whispered.

Jack sat down next to her. "Sam, you are one of the brightest people I know. No darkness could ever take you."

Sam rose to her feet and walked to the window. "You don't get it Jack. I feel every spirit. Not just the good ones. All of them."

"You mean you can feel Ja'aku's spirit?" he asked.

She nodded. "His, Beryll's, Pharaoh 90, Anubis, Hathor…all of them."

"Sam…" Jack began, standing next to her.

She turned him and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me something Jack."

"Sure," he agreed.

"If…if I…if I change…will you stop me?" she whispered.

"Sam…" he started.

"Please Jack!" she begged. "I need you to promise this. Please…"

Jack slowly and reluctantly nodded. "All right. But only as a last resort."

Sam smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

"How is she?" Yaten asked three days later.

"Better," Jack said. "I think just seeing the face of an enemy she thought she sealed away unnerved her."

"Was this guy really that bad?" Seiya asked.

"He almost destroyed Earth," Hotaru said.

"In the end not even Sailor Moon's power was enough to stop him," Haruka said.

"Sailor Spirit Phoenix…she's a legend out here," Taiki said.

"She is?" Michiru asked.

Seiya nodded. "She protected this galaxy centuries ago before our princess was born," he said.

"And she's back again to do that same job," Sam said. Everyone turned to her. "I'm sorry for my behavior a few days ago. I've no excuse for it."

"Just be careful with who you get angry at," Haruka said. "We don't really want to end up like that Ori ship we heard you blew up."

Sam smiled. "Deal. Now," she said, changing the subject, "we need to figure out where Dagnir is."

"Atlantis," Taiki said.

"Why there?" Hotaru asked.

"The Stargate to Earth," Setsuna said.

"Has to be it," Sam agreed.

"So shall we?" Jack asked. At their nods, he tapped a few buttons and the ship changed course, heading for Atlantis.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

A cold voice slowly began to laugh as he watched the Ancient battleship change direction. "That's right Phoenix. Come to me…"

* * *

Another evil cliffie! I think you guys are ready to maim me...or have been...I should join the witness protection program or something...for my safety... 

Um...please be kind and review! Thanks!


	5. Sacrifice of the Phoenix?

Here is the final chapter before the epilogue. I apologize for the shortness of this story, and the next part will be longer, I promise. I'm still working on the next part of the series, but it's already up to 30 some odd pages. But this is more of an interlude.

Elphie Muse: Just let them read.

Hai, hai...

Elphie Muse: Um...I don't think most readers will know what that means.

Huh?

Elphie Muse: You spoke Japanese genius.

Oh...OH! Er...Gomen...er sorry...I've been watching anime recently so yeah...shutting up now...

Not mine, no sue.

* * *

"Report!" Elizabeth Weir shouted. 

"City shields down to forty percent!" McKay answered.

"The _Daedalus_ has almost expended its ordinance!" a Russian technician yelled.

"The _Orion'_s shields are beginning to fail!" a French technician shouted.

"Shields have failed! Wraith are entering the city!" McKay exclaimed.

"Rodney!" Cadman called.

McKay turned. "I…it's an Ancient battleship…"

"Friendly?" Weir asked.

"I…I don't know," McKay admitted.

"Two fighters just emerged from the ship! They're engaging the darts!" Cadman exclaimed, hope in her voice.

"One Wraith Cruiser has been destroyed…" McKay declared in awe.

"Only five more to go," Ronon muttered.

Gunfire drew everyone's attention to the Gate Room. Wraith were storming in. "Shindeiru kumo!" several yelled and a black mist engulfed several personnel, killing them instantly.

"What the hell?" Weir demanded.

"Surrender or die!" the lead Wraith ordered. "Or the one called Sheppard will join their fate."

Weir clenched her fists. "Rodney, set the self-destruct," she whispered.

"Hold it right there!" a voice ordered. Everyone turned to see three figures standing on the railing to one of the balconies. "Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through!"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

"Who are these three clowns?" McKay asked.

"They're not clowns," Ronon said.

"They're legendary warriors who protect this galaxy," Teyla said. "I never thought I'd see them…"

"You can't stop me pathetic Starlights!" the lead Wraith roared. Several attacks from the Wraith knocked the Starlights down. "You cannot even save yourselves!"

"Then try us on for size!" another voice challenged.

"More?" Weir asked.

Ronon and Teyla had frowns on their faces. "I do not believe so," Teyla said.

"Guarded by Uranus, the planet of the skies...I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea...I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time...I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"Guarded by Saturn, the planet of destruction...I am the soldier of ruin, Sailor Saturn!"

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" the Wraith roared. "Kill them all!" he ordered his troops.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The two attacks sliced through several Wraith, but more kept coming. "They're landing in Atlantis!" McKay shouted.

"Dead Scream!"

"Shindeiru kumo!" a Wraith yelled.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn cried. A shield flared up around those in the Control Room. "Get to safety!"

"We're not leaving until the threat is gone!" Weir said.

"They're after the Stargate to Earth!" Saturn said.

"We know!" McKay snapped. "Why do you think we're fighting so desperately?" he demanded.

"Aren't we the antisocial one," a voice said.

"Apollo!" Neptune exclaimed as he decapitated several Wraith.

"Where's…" Healer began.

"She's fine. Just mopping up the last Hive ship," Apollo said.

"What?" Weir demanded.

"You lie!" the lead Wraith exclaimed.

"He doesn't, but it matters not," a voice said. The well-muscled Wraith came into view, a smirk on his face. "That fighter may have destroyed the last Hive ship, but it was at the cost of their own life."

Uranus glared at him. "Impossible!" she growled.

"Lord Dagnir never lies," a Wraith snapped.

"So this is Dagnir," Neptune said.

"What the hell is going on!" Sheppard demanded.

"Wraith…take them," Dagnir ordered.

The fighting was intense, but brief. With help from Dagnir, the Wraith overpowered the Atlantis team and the Senshi. Blood dripped from numerous wounds on the Senshi, but they ignored the pain.

"We…we failed…" Uranus whispered.

Dagnir grabbed Weir by the neck and hoisted her into the air. "Tell me the code to enter your Stargate human!" he commanded.

"Go to hell…" Weir snarled. Dagnir's grip tightened and Weir struggled for breath, black spots forming in front of her eyes.

"I will have that code," Dagnir said in a dangerous voice.

"Everyone here will die before that happens," Sheppard said.

"Are you certain human?" Dagnir asked.

"Drop the human and I might let you live!" a voice shouted.

"Who's there?" a Wraith demanded.

"I'm not one for long introductory speeches," the voice said. A figure leapt into view, the small cape fluttering from motion.

"Phoenix!" Apollo exclaimed.

Teyla stared. "There are legends of her among my people."

"As there should be," Phoenix said. "One of my predecessors was of your people. She fought the Wraith to her dying breath and beyond."

"What?" Weir asked.

Phoenix turned to the Atlantis expedition. "You needn't understand any of this. Just know that Earth will be safe from the Wraith."

"Big words for a little girl," Dagnir growled.

Phoenix pulled her sword free. "So come and get me," she challenged.

"Wraith, get her," Dagnir said in a lazy voice.

Phoenix grinned behind her mask. "What Wraith?" she asked.

Dagnir frowned and looked around. "What…how did…where are they?" he sputtered angrily.

"Finding out how hard it is to breathe in space," she replied innocently.

Uranus frowned. "Something's off…I can feel it. Phoenix would never have done something like that."

"I feel it too," Neptune said. "A terrible darkness..."

"I'll enjoy killing you," Dagnir said.

"Our fight is not for the eyes of mortals," Phoenix said.

"Afraid of them seeing you lose?" Dagnir laughed.

"I'll show you fear," Phoenix whispered and charged in. The two began fighting, but Dagnir was quickly gaining the upper hand.

_You have untapped greatness inside of you Sam, but your limited by your fears. You play by the rules, do as you're told, and deny yourself your true desires…all humans desire power. It's just that many of them aren't in a position to attain it…_

The words of RepliCarter echoed in Phoenix's mind. Her eyes narrowed and she opened herself up to more power. She suddenly grunted in pain as Dagnir's hand rammed through her abdomen.

"Phoenix!" the Senshi yelled.

"NO!" Apollo shouted.

She sank to the floor and watched as her blood pooled down her clothes. "Pathetic," Dagnir scoffed. "This city is mine. At least your predecessor was stronger. She put up more of a challenge." Soft white light surrounded Phoenix. She slowly rose to her feet as the light began to engulf Dagnir as well. "What…what are you doing?" the Wraith demanded in a scared voice.

"What I must," she said.

"Phoenix no!" Apollo yelled.

She looked over at him. "Trust me my prince," she said.

"You could die!" Uranus said.

"I know. But it must be done," Phoenix said.

"What is she…" Sheppard began. He fell silent as Phoenix and Dagnir vanished in a flash of pure white light.

Uranus clenched her fists as Saturn wiped tears from her eyes. "There had to be another way…there had to have been…"

* * *

Before any maiming occurs, wait till the epilogue! It'll be up tomorrow! Now just review...but no flames...or maiming...chasing is okay I guess... 

Sam: Why do you always pick on me? Go pick on Daniel or something!

But...the official writers of the show already do that...

Sam: Oh yeah...but still...

Have some blue Jell-O.

Sam: Yay!

:Sam eats Jell-O happily:

Phew...safe from her...but not from angry readers and reviewers...


	6. Epilogue

To clear up any doubts about last chapter, SHEPPARD IS NOT DEAD! I don't think the way I wrote it was clear enough or something, but he is alive. As to what happens to Sam...read on.

So, I give you, the epilogue!

Elphie Muse: Already?

Well...I wanted to make this story three parts...

Elphie Muse: Ah...but don't you think it's a lot like...:slaps hand over Elphie Muse's mouth:

Silence about that! Let them go read...:turns to readers: You didn't read anything that Elphie Muse said...now go read the epilogue!

I don't own a thing...not even a brain.

Elphie Muse: That's the truth.

Hey!

* * *

Haruka looked over at Jack as the Ancient warship headed back to Earth. They had spent days scouring for an energy signature remotely similar to Phoenix's, but to no avail. The Outer Senshi had reluctantly admitted defeat, telling Jack that they had a mission to protect the princess. Jack had only nodded, his eyes hollow. 

"The Starlights said they would keep searching," Michiru said.

Jack nodded but said nothing. Instead, his mind floated back to the memorial service for those who had died fighting the Wraith. The song Teyla had sung still echoed in his mind…

_"Beyond the night, rising sun… Beyond the night, the battle won…the battle won…Hear and shape the wind and night…Pain and sorrow gone at last, gone at last…Circle renewed…Peace will be found…Peace will be found, on sacred ground… With the close the final wind, the final breath, our journey begins, our journey begins…"_

He sighed and watched the stars streak by. _Goodbye my love_… he thought to himself. _Goodbye_…

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo SEnshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SG-1 II_**

Phoenix drifted in space, barely hanging on to life. She had used what little power she had left to send Dagnir into the sun. Now she was drifting ever closer and knew that her time was almost up. She silently and patiently waited for her end to come.

A black shape emerged from behind the planet closest to the sun and hovered over Phoenix's still form. She shimmered out of view and reappeared a moment later on the bridge of the ship. Strong arms hauled her to her knees and brought her before a throne. As if sensing something was wrong, she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Welcome Phoenix," a cold voice said.

"Y…you!" she exclaimed.

Ja'aku smiled. "Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" he smirked.

"What do you…" she began.

"I told you that you cannot escape who you truly are…" he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and an ornate box was brought into the room. "You see, by allowing yourself to be so weakened, I was able to break through the seal you had placed upon me. I was also able to recover this."

Phoenix looked at the box. "Y…you mustn't open that!" she exclaimed. "It's filled with…"

"Evil," he finished. "Why do you think I had it brought here?"

"What…what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Allow who you truly are to awaken. Tyrande wasn't as good as she pretended to be...not at first," he sneered. He lifted the lid of the box and something seeped from the container. It drew it light, casting the room in faint darkness. Phoenix watched in fear as it crept closer to her. As it seeped into her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

I know, I know! Bad spot to end the story, but no maiming! The third part is on the way and I need to be semi-sane to write it so it makes some sort of sense. Now, just click the little review button. And here's to Sam being able to deal with anything that gets thrown her way! As they say when drinking in Japan, Kanpai! 

:Downs entire can of Mountain Dew:

Elphie Muse: Um...just...review to be spared author's insanity...if that's possible...

Nope! And you know why?

Elphie Muse: I'm afraid to ask...

ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT! HUZZAH! Let the joyous music at last be spread! Only one week of school left to be had!

Elphie Muse: -.-;;;;;;;;


End file.
